


Graveyard

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: A cover for Trillingstar's story The Triboelectric Effect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Triboelectric Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401653) by [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar). 



> Trillingstar won an artwork from me in an auction recently, and suggested a story cover. The Triboelectric Effect is a great read, and this scene especially caught my imagination.  
> Blended digital art.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/357122/357122_original.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
